Temptation
by Flip-Nitro-Boy
Summary: Please review and email with thoughts at anty2k2hotmail.com. Thanx. Enjoy


Thou Shalt Not Give Into Temptation  
  
*********  
  
Rocky, Colt and Tum Tum were yet again at their Grandpa's house for another warm summer, mastering their ninja skills and martial arts. The sun shone through the pale, dusty windows of the three ninja's bedroom. Rocky woke up at noon, surprised to find that his Grandpa had not tried to wake them up with the stick. He wiped his eyes and took a short glance around the room. He climbed out of bed and wandered around the house, still tense and aware that his Grandpa may be testing his reflexes. Rocky had made it around the house, nothing...  
  
He came across a note on the pine wood table-  
  
"Rocky, Colt, Tum Tum, I have some unfinished business to attend to, I shall be back in a few days. Grandpa..."  
  
Rocky sighed in relief as they had been training almost non stop for three days. He gave the news to his brothers who were finally awake, practicing in the back.  
  
"Hey, where were you?" Colt asked.  
  
"Yeah, where were you?" Tum Tum repeated.  
  
Colt tutted and rolled his eyes.  
  
"Well Grandpa said that he won't be back for a few days." Rocky told them.  
  
Colt's eyes lit up like street lights.  
  
"AWESOME!" Colt shouted.  
  
Tum Tum wasn't really bothered by this unless someone would cook for him.  
  
Rocky and Colt just smiled at each other. They all went indoors, fighting over the phone. Soon enough Rocky grasped the phone.  
  
"Wait!" Rocky said. "I don't think we should do this!"  
  
"C'mon Rocky!" Colt pleaded. "We're old enough, now."  
  
Rocky and Colt both looked at Tum Tum.  
  
"What!?" Tum Tum cried.  
  
"Rocky, I'm 17 now!" "You just don't know how to have fun, do you!?" Colt said.  
  
Rocky dialed Emily's number.  
  
Ring...Ring...Ring...Ri-  
  
"Hello?" Emily answered the phone.  
  
"Hi gorgeous!" Rocky replied.  
  
Rocky sat there talking luvvy duffy down the phone to one another. It soon came to a halt.  
  
"Do you wanna come over, my Grandpa's gonna be away for a few days so...?"  
  
"Sure, I'll come."  
  
"Great!" Rocky smiled.  
  
"Can I bring a friend over?" Emily asked.  
  
"Yeah, that's fine, okay I'll see you later, bye."  
  
*******  
  
Colt had started to make his way to Jo's house, he knocked on the door.  
  
Jo's head came out through the window, her hair ebony and wet from the shower, wearing nothing but an ivory robe.  
  
"Come in Colt the door's unlocked." She told him.  
  
Colt rushed up the stairs and knocked on her door.  
  
"Can I come in?" Colt asked her.  
  
"It's nothing you ain't seen before?" She remarked cheekily.  
  
Colt walked in and they shared a kiss. He started to loosen her robe. Jo pulled his hands away.  
  
"Patience is a virtue." She told him as she sat him on the bed.  
  
Jo went back in to the bathroom and started to change.  
  
"My Grandpa is away for a few days so do you wanna drop by later?"  
  
"Uh, yeah sure what time?"  
  
Colt thought to himself silently.  
  
"About, seven o'clock." Colt exclaimed.  
  
"I'll be there at eight because we are going to a bar, okay?"  
  
"Okay."  
  
Jo left the bathroom and jumped on Colt as they massaged their tongues together and turned it into a kiss. Jo rubbed her soft, warm hand across Colt's chest. Colt gave her a huge smile. She moved her hand down toward his thigh and then up. She suddenly stopped. Colt frowned.  
  
"See you at eight." She winked and grinned.  
  
Colt walked home and stopped to think that was he being toyed with? They both had sex a few times, but Colt's emotions for her were slowly, but surely getting weaker. Colt dragged his feet across the pavement and stared at the few leaves that scattered about the ground.  
  
HONK! HONK!  
  
Colt quickly dodged the car. Colt turned to see that it was none other than Emily. She was wearing black shades and a baby blue top.  
  
"Watch where you're going Colt next time you may not be so lucky!" Emily told him.  
  
Colt laughed and looked up at the sky. She jerked her head left, indicating the seat before she said "Get in."  
  
The breeze blew Emily's sunshine hair back as it glowed radiantly. The car was silent and neither of them looked at each other.-  
  
"Hey weren't you supposed to bring a friend?" Colt said.  
  
"Cassey, she said she'd be up later." "So how's Jo?" Emily nudged him playfully.  
  
"She's fine-" Colt's voice trailed off.  
  
"What's the matter?" Emily asked.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Here we are!" Emily shouted and pointed.  
  
Rocky was there to greet her. They ran at each other with open arms and kissed.  
  
"I missed you." Rocky told her.  
  
Emily sighed. "You've only been here four days." She exclaimed.  
  
Rocky whispered in her ear, they both bursted out with laughter and entered the cabin.  
  
*******  
  
Later that night everyone was taking their time to get ready. Emily got ready five hours earlier as all girls do. Tum Tum was running about the place complaining about food, so Colt took a time out and went and got some fresh air. Colt couldn't shift his thoughts off Jo, he sighed in the silent night. An electric silver Mercedes Benz pulled up in the drive. Who's that!? The car stopped and out came a brown haired girl, she was the drop, the dead and the gorgeous. She had pure green eyes that lit up the dark sky and a slender, muscular body. She approached Colt and winked at him, her turquoise eyes melting him on the spot. Her straight, brown hair followed behind her and she made it to the door of the cabin.  
  
" Hi." She greeted Colt.  
  
"Oh, hi, you must be Cassey." Colt said rhetorically.  
  
Colt stared at the black tight top that Cass was wearing that made her look so busty. Cassey clicked in Colt's face and laughed.  
  
"My face is up here not down there!" Pointing to her face and breasts. She brushed past him, Colt not missing the chance to look at her ass.  
  
"Emily!?" Cassey shouted.  
  
"I'll be down in a sec." Emily replied.  
  
Cassey sat at the huge table in the kitchen and waited silently. Tum Tum entered the kitchen and smiled at her. Cassey held her hand out.  
  
"I'm Cassey."  
  
Tum Tum's hand met Cassey's.  
  
"I'm Tum Tum."  
  
Colt entered the kitchen, Cassey turned and looked at him, by the time she looked back Tum Tum had left. Colt sat next to her and smiled. Despite what happened she couldn't help smiling back at those deep hazel eyes. Colt opened his mouth to start a conversation-  
  
"Hi Cass." Emily waved.  
  
"Hi Em, so where's Rocky?" She asked laughing.  
  
Colt bit his lip.  
  
Cassey trotted over to Emily.  
  
"Here I am!" Rocky shouted. Rocky walked down the stairs and put his arms around Emily's waist and kissed her neck.  
  
"Hi Cass."  
  
"Hey Rocky."  
  
"Tell you what." Rocky said. "Later on we'll go to the cafe and eat out." Rocky told everyone.  
  
"So what are we going to do until then?" Cassey asked.  
  
Colt jumped in to give her this answer.  
  
"We've got martial arts we could show you, we could all just hang out, there's a lake near by-"  
  
"No shit you guys have got a lake?" Cassey eagerly asked.  
  
Rocky and Colt nodded at each other.  
  
"Guess I'll go down there then." Cassey sighed.  
  
Colt went to the sink and done some washing up, while Cassey got her bikini and a towel from her car. She came back in the house and walked past Colt, just touching his hair with her smooth fingers.  
  
"Come down to the lake and call me before we go, please!" Cassey cried.  
  
"We will." Rocky replied.  
  
Cass glided up to Colt-  
  
" I don't know the way and you don't expect me to go out on my own do you?"  
  
She ran her tongue through his ear and just like that, left.  
  
Colt soon left after and they both wondered into the moonlit night.  
  
Cass disappeared into the trees.  
  
"Hey, where are you going!?" Colt asked.  
  
"To get changed...no peeking." Cassey remarked.  
  
Colt jumped in the lake, Cass jumped in soon after.  
  
They stared at each other, not flinching or moving their eyes. Colt made his way towards Cassey and put his neck to one side. Cassey splashed him and swam further out. She laughed, so did Colt.  
  
"You think that was funny, Cass?"  
  
"Yeah." She said playfully.  
  
Colt swam after her and caught her legs. Colt wrapped his hands around her tummy and pulled her to his chest.  
  
"So tell me a bit about yourself." Colt said.  
  
"What do you wanna know?" Cass replied.  
  
"Anything, just something."  
  
"Well if you want to know." She turned around. "Your gonna have to-"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Colt!!" A voice shouted.  
  
Shit! Jo came running towards them with her arms crossed and frowning. Cassey pointed at her and looked at Colt.  
  
"Who's that!?" Cassey asked.  
  
"Um, that's Jo." Colt explained.  
  
"What do you mean "THAT'S Jo", get her out of here!" Cass started to get angry.  
  
"She's my girl friend."  
  
Cass swam out, she picked up her towel and wrapped it around her. Jo grabbed Cass's arm and said to her-  
  
"Listen bitch, stay away from him, this isn't over, he's mine!"  
  
Cass grinned.  
  
"Is that a dare or a double dare?" Cass smirked at her and walked back to the cabin.  
  
Meanwhile back at the cabin...  
  
******  
  
Rocky and Emily were sitting in Rocky's room, pining over each other to hurry up.  
  
"I think Colt likes Cassey." Rocky announced.  
  
"Really?" Emily asked.  
  
Rocky nodded and stood up to Emily's face.  
  
"I think I like you too! Haha!" Rocky joked.  
  
"Tch."  
  
Cassey came up to Rocky's room and knocked on the door, then popped her head through it.   
  
"I'm about to get ready, you guys, okay?"  
  
They both nodded.  
  
Sooner or later, Colt and Jo walked up the stairs, Cassey walked passed them both and blanked them.  
  
"I love you, Colt." Jo stated making sure that Cass heard.  
  
"I love you too." Colt replied, regretting it.  
  
Emily came out the door.  
  
"Hi guys, you ready?"  
  
"Yeah." They both replied.  
  
"Hey why don't you wait downstairs with Emily?" Colt suggested to Jo.  
  
"Sure."  
  
The girls made their way downstairs as Colt entered Rocky's bedroom. Rocky smiled at him.  
  
"Have fun?"  
  
"While it lasted." Colt said dully.  
  
"She's sexy ain't she?" Rocky remarked.  
  
"Very." Colt replied seriously. "I-I think I'm in love with her."  
  
Rocky stopped sharply. "Well, wh-what about, Jo?" Rocky asked.  
  
Colt looked at Rocky's face and then looked down to the floor.  
  
"Come on." Rocky said. "They're waiting."  
  
They all set off, Tum Tum staying at home eating.  
  
******  
  
They arrived at the cafe, Frankie and Benny's and sat around a circular table.  
  
Jo lit up a fag and blew the smoke out in Cassey's direction. Cass did nothing except stare.  
  
"What are we having, then?" Emily asked all of them.  
  
"Pizza?" Rocky suggested.  
  
Everyone agreed and then Emily went up to the counter. Jo made hoops from the smoke and they drifted around the table. Cassey put her middle finger through one and then lifted it up to Jo. There was just no stopping them. Rocky and Colt rolled there eyes in unsatisfactory. Jo moved herself onto Colt's lap and started to rubbing her back against his chest. To Jo, this was about not losing her boy friend, but to Cass, it was just all a game. Cass leant over to Rocky's ear.  
  
"Play along." Cass told him.  
  
Rocky was unsure because of Emily but how could he resist? She was irresistible.  
  
[What is that you want from me? Take a look at what you see] The song played around the cafe. Cass smiled.  
  
"I love this song!" She said excitedly. "It makes me feel SO horny!" She said moving over to Rocky. She sat on his lap and rubbed her warm hand down his smooth cheek. She looked at Colt and he was furious. Colt hates everything Rocky has that he wants. Cassey took Rocky's hand and slid them down her chest and tight stomach. She brushed her lips with his and looked back at Colt and Jo. Cassey moved herself off Rocky just in time before Emily came back.  
  
"It's well boring here!" Cass told them.  
  
"Didn't seem like it earlier." Jo replied smartly.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Emily asked.  
  
The pizza came and interrupted and stopped the conversation.  
  
"It's a relief Tum Tum ain't here other wise it would've been gone by now!" Rocky joked. After they had ate the pizza they all left.  
  
Rocky, Emily, Colt and Cassey all entered the cabin.  
  
"Do you mind if I had a shower, Colt?" Cass teased.  
  
"Not at all." Rockly quickly said.  
  
Emily went off to bed and Cass hit the shower. Colt and Rocky sat on the sofa. Colt waited until the girls had gone completely out of sight.  
  
"What are you doing!?" Colt murmured, pushing Rocky.  
  
"What!?" Rocky asked.  
  
"Aren't you supposed to be going with Emily?"  
  
"It was just a joke." Rocky explained.  
  
"Well it weren't very funny!"  
  
"I thought you were supposed to be with Jo!?"  
  
"I don't have any feelings for her anymore." Colt said sadly.  
  
"Tell her then!" "As long as you're with her Cass isn't going to make her move."  
  
"Have you slept with Jo yet?"  
  
Colt frowned. "Yeah."  
  
"Listen, Colt, be careful, I know you like her, take your time, Emily and I haven't even had sex yet." Rocky explained.  
  
"Have you asked Emily?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Girls want it too Rocky, you just have to ask them."  
  
"Maybe...?" Rocky thought.  
  
Colt couldn't help thinking what Cassey would be like in the shower. Water droplets covering her body, her green eyes shimmering and her lips moist. Colt went upstairs and knocked on the bedroom Cass and Emily were staying in. "GOODNIGHT!" Cass and Emily shouted. Colt moaned and had nothing else to do so he called it a night and went to bed.  
  
******  
  
It came to one o'clock in the morning and Rocky was still focusing on the T.V, the light sound of footsteps moved down the stairs. He turned around and Cassey was at the bottom of the stairs in a pale blue gown.   
  
"Hi." She greeted Rocky.   
  
"Hey." Rocky replied. Cass sat next to him and joined him watching an odd black/white movie.   
  
"What's this shit!?" Cassey asked rudely. Rocky laughed and stared at her deep, pure green eyes. They had a moment of silence and moved their heads towards each other. They both closed their eyes and kissed, rubbing each other tongues together, Rocky grabbed her waist and pulled her more closer to him. Cass undone his belt and put her hands down his jeans. Rocky's moans were tranquil. Cass laid him back and put herself on him and began to kiss him again, as they shared an erotic experience, the night ended...   
  
The next morning... Rocky woke up with Emily next to him, an instant feeling of betrayal played on his mind, he could still feel Cass' warm touch on his body. Was it just sex? Was it a mistake? Was it an obsession? Was it lust? Or was it love? Emily, I'm sorry...   
  
Colt walked down stairs to the sound of sizzling bacon and eggs. Cassey and Tum Tum were making breakfast, Cass took one look at Colt and spun back round to the frying pan. Good morning to you, too, Colt thought.   
  
"We're having breakfast, and then I'm dropping Tum Tum over Matt's." Cass explained.   
  
"Great, I'll come." Colt said.   
  
"N-n-n-no, no, no!" Cass said urgently while holding her hands out, distancing Colt from herself. Emily followed Colt down the stairs.   
  
"Hey, Cass I'm going to the mall later, you wanna come?" Emily asked.   
  
"Erm, no, I'm not feeling to good today!"   
  
"Oh, I'll go with you and we can drop Tum Tum off on the way." Colt suggested. Cassey's eyes widened.   
  
"No I got it, it's fine, really!"   
  
"Don't be silly, you just said you was ill! Are you two ready to go now, then?" Emily asked. With just that question, the three of them left, leaving Cassey behind with Rocky. She started to become tense, she did even more when she heard moving upstairs. 


End file.
